This invention relates generally to variable-attitude mounting devices or mechanisms, which are used to hold a desired object in one or more selected positions for use by an operator, and in a more particular sense relates to a variable-attitude or xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d type mounting device for operator-controllable devices, for example controllers for actuating and controlling vehicle brakes, especially electrically-actuated brakes on a towed vehicle such as a trailer.
In the past, towed vehicle brake controllers (as well as other such hand-operated devices) have typically been mounted in operating position by using either a very simple bracket or other such mounting device or by a direct-mounting means such as adhesive or velcro, etc., which held the controller or other such device in a fixed position once applied or installed. In more recent times, simple pivot mounts have come into use which permit adjustment in at least one axis; usually, by utilizing a generally U-shaped yoke or clevice mount to which the controller is attached at mutually opposite points along its sides, thus providing an upwardly and downwardly tiltable mount which enables the user to correspondingly adjust the operating position of the controller to at least some extent, in order to make it more convenient. Other such known mounting devices have included a slide mechanism which permits the controller and/or the U-shaped holder to be raised or lowered as well as tilted, thereby providing a certain additional amount of operational flexibility.
Although there has been this limited amount of progress over time, none of the aforementioned devices have provided optimal position-selection capability for the operator, since the degree and range of motion they provide is so relatively limited. Furthermore, these prior art devices and methods have left a great deal to be desired from the standpoint of appearance as well as that of functionality, since most of them have been relatively unattractive mechanical devices, often made from simple metal stampings or the like.
Accordingly, the prior art has not provided mounts for brake controllers or the like which were either attractive or which permitted multi-directional positioning of the controller, and this last-mentioned shortcoming has made it increasingly unlikely that the vehicle operator will be able to orient the controller in the particular position needed for optimum performance. That is, since many such controllers include a gravitationally affected inertia sensor for detecting momentum changes associated with vehicle braking, these controllers require particular positioning attitudes which must be within a specified range of verticality for proper operation. With the increasingly complex shapes of automotive dashboards which continue to occur, it becomes increasingly difficult to find an appropriate mounting site for the controller which will provide the desired operational positioning, particularly if the known types of mounts are used since this requires, ready and uncomplicated access to the operator for manual adjustment and operation, freedom from interference or interaction with other automotive controls or the like in the area, positioning which is not objectionably prominent, and a shape and surface configuration which permits the necessary functional orientation for the inertial sensor, etc.
The present invention provides a substantial and desirable step forward in the art in comparison to conventional mounting devices such as those referred to above. This is accomplished by providing an adjustable mounting structure or mechanism which will securely hold the controller or other such device in a particular position which is selected from a practically unlimited number of possible such positions, achieved through allowable motion of the controller/device in both pitch and yaw axes as well as about both a pivot axis and a translational axis.
Trailer brake controllers are located in and operated from the towing vehicles, and are usually mounted on or near the dashboard. The present invention provides a new form of variable-attitude, selectable-position mounting device for brake controllers and other such devices which easily and readily lends itself to optimal controller positioning on practically any dashboard shape, and it does so in a most economical and easily-manufacturable manner, utilizing a minimum of parts which are readily and economically manufacturable and which require only minimal assembly time while require virtually no subsequent maintenance and involve essentially no likelihood of subsequent malfunction or failure.
In addition to the foregoing objectives and advantages, the present invention provides a new form and type of adjustably positionable mount for brake controllers and the like which provides an aesthetic and attractive exterior appearance, and which lends itself to direct integration with the controller or other such device which it is being used to position, by conformably configuring the adjacent surface of the controller, or by utilizing a simple, inexpensively manufactured and easily implemented adapter device to be disposed therebetween.
The foregoing principal aspects and features of the invention will become better understood upon review of the ensuing specification and the attached drawings, describing and illustrating preferred embodiments of the invention.